Mind Games
by 7kstar
Summary: Charlie discovers his brother's life was put in danger due to his work...Can he deal with the guilt now that Don's been found?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine, I just play with them.

Rating: Kt

Word Count: 888

**Not a warm fuzzy story...but the idea wouldn't leave me alone and it seemed to fit the challenge word. For some reason a 15 minute story just didn't work...so I've know there is at least 3 chapters to this one. Since it isn't a one shot, I've posted it here. **

**I've been feeding the muse so we will see if it helps to create more of the story or not. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it.**

**Challenge Word: Mind Games (the idea is to create a story based on the word)  
**

---------------------------------------------

Charlie sat next to his brother and watched him in his restless sleep. _Thank God, you're alive._ His right hand reaching out to grab his brother's hand, yet unable to touch him. Afraid, that a simple gesture would cause Don more pain.

"Don…its all my fault. I'm so sorry. I never intended for this to happen. I should leave; I know you don't want to see me. I don't blame you." A tear rolled down his cheek but he couldn't brush it away.

His hand scratched the back of his head. "Don…I just had to see that you're alive. I won't bother you…please you have to get better."

Eavesdropping Alan listened at the door and overheard Charlie beating himself up over something he couldn't have controlled. But he didn't know how he could convince his younger son of that. Guilt trips were such a difficult thing to release and right now, they just had to believe that Don would survive.

Don just had to live. They needed him too much for it to turn out any other way.

Clearing his throat, Alan let Charlie know that he had returned. The sounds of machines and the ventilator made it clear just how close he had come to losing his firstborn. Even now the doctors would only speak of the possibility, but he had to believe that Don's fighting spirit would win in the end.

With a weary soul and a hoarse voice, Alan tried one more time to reach Charlie. "Son, you didn't know…the real culprit is the madman that kidnapped your brother and tortured him. You didn't do anything wrong…and Don will tell you the same thing when he gets better."

Charlie turned in his eyes blazed with anger. "Don't tell me a lie to spare my feelings. It's my fault! Don will never want to speak to me again…I just hope that for once the math is wrong. I need him to live…Tell me he will live." His eyes pleaded.

Alan barely crossed over in time to catch Charlie as his knees hit the floor. "Charlie, he has to, he just has to live."

Charlie looked up into his father's eyes begging him to understand. "I thought it was a game. I didn't know that it was real. I deliberately gave the wrong answers at first…don't you understand. I deliberately caused Don pain. It was just game…a stupid mind game."

Alan hugged his boy close to his chest. "A mind game designed to hurt millions. You didn't know you're brother's life was in danger. You had to give the wrong answers or too many innocent lives would have been endangered."

"Charlie look at me." Alan searched for the words that could bring some small amount of comfort. "No one knew that Don had been captured, but you helped Colby and David find him. Your false answers gave us precious time to save so many lives. And I have to believe that in the long run, your brother's life will be spared."

"When we can bring him home, I'll move out."

"You're just being stubborn, Charlie. When he gets better and we can bring him home, he'll need you to help him get well."

Through a foggy haze, a brother fought to find the strength to reach his brother. Although his eyes are blurry and he couldn't speak, he managed to lift his one good hand and pointed to his family. Praying they will see his communication before his arm collapsed to his side.

Charlie stared as he watched his brother open his eyes. He couldn't believe it; he wasn't supposed to be able to fight the drugs running through his battered body. Not able to ignore an unspoken message he stepped over to his brother and grasped his hand.

A simple squeeze, not very strong, but a firm enough pressure to let Charlie know that it was deliberate. Tears rolled down his face, as he couldn't believe his brother would even want to touch him.

Alan watched with his own tears flowing freely down his face. "Charlie, no more nonsense about moving out. You're brother needs you…I need you. Can you push the call button, we need to inform the staff of this miracle."

Charlie started to reach for the call button, but a hand held on for dear life. For the first time, he understood. A lifeline. Although it was awkward, he used his free hand and held on for dear life to his lifeline. For he needed his brother as much as he needed him.

Mind Games might have started this whole terrible ordeal, but love would be the winning blow that would heal it all. He didn't pay attention to the nurses or doctors that entered the room; he only paid attention to the frail hand he held. For the first time he had found hope. Time was now on their side and he didn't mind the waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge Word: Mind Games - Part 2**

**For those that wanted more. This is what my muse provided…I think another chapter is coming…just not sure how soon. Hopefully all errors have been caught.**

**Disclaimer: not mine, I just play with them.**

**Rating: Kt**

**Word Count: 892**

---------------------------------------

Alan watched his firstborn sleeping somewhat peaceably. Thankfully his lungs had healed enough that he would soon be weaned of the ventilator…but for now his body still needed help to survive.

Worry tugged at his soul. Donny usually was the strong one, the glue that kept everyone going. But now he would be physically weak for some time to come. Alan held on to hope. He had to recover Alan couldn't believe anything else.

How long would Donny be stuck in a hospital bed still remained unclear? How his firstborn would hate feeling so dependent and unable to do the simplest things for himself.

Stepping closer to his son, he couldn't bring himself to touch him yet, for fear of adding to the pain Don had experienced. His body had been battered, bruised and broken. His right side sported most of the damage. Trying to ignore the unnatural rhythm of the ventilator, he once again considered the list of injuries and the reality of the situation. A few of his injuries might mean life changes.

_Oh, Donny what will you do if you can't go back…how will Charlie let go of the guilt if that happens? _He almost grabbed Don's left hand, but pulled back at the last moment. A badly sprained left ankle, a broken right ankle, and a badly fractured right thigh, which required his whole right leg to be elevated. A bruised kidney, two broken ribs, damage to his lungs, internal bleeding which they finally got under control, several fractured fingers to his right hand and a dislocated right shoulder.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he focused on the many times his son must have been brutally hit to create all of the damage. Needing to touch his son, he gently grabbed his left hand and gave it a simple squeeze. "Donnie…you've got to come back…I don't care how long it takes…you've got to come back to us."

A shiver ran down his spine as the Doctors words haunted him.

"_We don't know the extent to the damage to his spine…we won't know till he wakes up. He could be fine when the swelling goes down…or he could be paralyzed." _

Alan carried this small burden by himself. Since Charlie had gone out to get some lunch for the two of them, he hadn't heard the information and Alan just didn't feel it wise to share it with his youngest at this time.

"Don…no matter what happens…I love you. I may not have always shown it and I know we made so many mistakes…but you won't go through this alone." He squeezed the hand once more. "You're certainly a mess…and you're going to have to face that for now you'll be dependent on us but that doesn't mean you can't get back to your old cranky self."

"Cranky…interesting choice of words…father." A voice interrupted his words.

"Well, at times he is difficult, but Charlie how do I miss his smile…the one that can light up a room."

Charlie placed the Alan's lunch on a small table and crossed over to his father. "Dad, he's getting better each day. We've got to hang on to that for now…he needs time to heal. Don just needs time and soon he'll be calling me Chuck and we'll have to wait on him hand and foot."

Charlie gently touched his father hand. "You need to eat and I know there is something you're not telling me…you can when you're ready…but for now you're going to eat something besides coffee. Then you're going to let Larry take you home and get a much needed nap."

"Who put you in charge?" Alan smirked because it felt good to be taken care of for the moment.

"Since I got a good night's sleep and you stayed here, I figure it's my turn to take over."

Both were interrupted by a mumbling and could see that Don was experiencing another nightmare. Charlie quickly crossed over to his brother and touched his left hand. "Don, you're safe…it's okay just rest…you're safe now."

In a few minutes the crisis passed and Don slipped back into a serene drug induced sleep.

In a choked up voice he whispered, "We got him…and he's going to jail for a long time…you've just got to focus on getting well. Now sleep, brother…just sleep." Charlie turned to his father with tears in his eyes still holding his brother's hand.

"Charlie I can stay"

"Dad, you stayed last night and you haven't been sleeping well…I need you to take care of yourself. So please go home and get some rest. I'm stronger than I look…I promise I'm not going off on the deep end." Through misty eyes he smiled at first his father and then his older brother. "We'll be fine…and I ate breakfast so I'm good. I've got my laptop...so I can do some work."

"All right, you win. Charlie I'm proud of you. I can rest because I know I've left him in good hands."

For a moment only the machines made any noise as Alan ate in silence and a younger brother watched over his brother knowing that soon he would be fussy and awake, but oh the joy of dealing with those problems. For it meant Don would be almost back to normal and everything else would come with time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Challenge Word: Mind Games - Part 3**

**Hopefully all errors have been caught. The muse provided an idea…so I know where the next chapter is headed…I just have to find the time to create it. Sorry it is taking so long between chapters.**

**Disclaimer: not mine, I just play with them.**

**Rating: Kt**

**Word Count: 961**

---------------------------------

"Fine, we'll agree to go to work for a couple of hours provided you behave yourself." Charlie winked and as he packed up his laptop.

"Donny, it is great news that they plan to take you off of the respirator soon and you'll be breathing totally on your own." His father patted his son's good hand and adjusted the covers one last time before he intended to leave for the night.

"However, son…don't believe for a second that I didn't see you trying to cover how much pain you were experiencing when they turned off the respirator to see if they could wean you off. You don't have to be a hero all the time." Alan leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "Get some rest…we'll be back shortly.

Charlie felt like jumping for joy and in his mind his was chanting "They're weaning him off the respirator, they're weaning him off the respirator." Finally, everyone felt positive about Don's health. Charlie knew he couldn't kid himself, it would still be a difficult road, but for once everyone's spirits were soaring high.

So with a smile the Eppes men left for the evening knowing that Don was in good hands and for once fate was being kind. Charlie stole one last look at his brother before he turned and quickly strolled down the hallway to catch up with his father. Reunited outside they headed towards the car, knowing that tonight promised at least one good night's rest.

------------

Don's spirits plummeted as soon as his family disappeared. _Damn, I can't feel my legs…maybe it would have been better._ A tear slid down his cheek as he tried to stop his dark thoughts. Everyone kept reassuring him that soon the swelling would go down and he would be fine. _It's a lie; they just don't want me to give up. God, how will I take care of myself now?_

A full-blown pity party except he couldn't stop it. Images kept flashing to his brother having to drop everything to come take care of his invalid brother. Hearing imaginary conversations in his mind as his father whispered his worries behind his back, _"Remember when Don was the strong one…capable of protecting his family?"_

_Damn…I've gotten off sync with the ventilator again…God this hurts._ He tried to slow his breathing down so he could match the rhythm or even relax, but the pain kept getting worse and he couldn't breathe.

"Don…can you hear me?" A nurse was at his side and he could barely see her adding a sedative to his IV. "The Doctor is coming…I need you to relax for me. Can you do that?"

He nodded as he felt the air being forced into his lungs. It burned and the pain was becoming unbearable. He felt himself passing out.

--------------------------------------

Alan paced. He couldn't help it. He had left a few hours ago feeling upbeat and in good spirits to only have it all blown away. A simple phone call had dashed all of his positive thoughts.

One step forward, three steps backwards as everything turned upside down. A chest tube had been necessary and Don was once again totally dependent on the ventilator. Depression had appeared to seize his son's attitude as it had also taken a turn for the worse. Nightmares also plagued him as he thrashed in his sleep and extreme measures had been necessary to keep him from harming himself anymore.

Alan placed his hand on his son's shoulders. "We will get through this, I swear. You have to stay positive son…you can't give up. I love you, Donny." For a moment he allowed himself to give into his own negative emotions as his eyes misted over. "We're staying the night…you don't have to pretend to be brave. Charlie's coming back in few moments…he just went to get some coffee."

---------------------------------

A loud cackle sounded in his ears. His body rocked from the force of the baseball bat swing. It hurt to breathe. Repeatedly the bat hit him over and over again on his back and stomach. He couldn't catch his breath. Mock laughter surrounded him. The restraints made it impossible for him to escape. The laughter continued to ring in his ears. "How you're brother must really hate your guts…that's five wrong answers in a row."

Don suddenly opened his eyes and felt the restraints holding him in place. He couldn't control anything and he started to cry. _Why wouldn't they just leave him alone? What had he done to deserve this?_

Alan quickly crossed over to his son. "Donny…you're safe. I'm so sorry, but you had a small set back. Look at me son…you're safe." He leaned over so his son could look into his eyes. "It's not fair, but you're a survivor and I'm going to be here every step of the way. Don't you dare give up…you hear me. I won't let you quit."

Alan searched his son for the signs. He had been warned about the possibility of Don having to fight depression. Denial had been his first reaction, but now he wondered if the nightmares and being restrained were having a very negative effect on his son's attitude. Could despair and feelings of powerlessness destroy his son's will to heal? _Not on my watch._

Alan grabbed his son's hand and felt a weak squeeze. For now it would provide the link, to help his son to remember he was connected to a strong family.

Alan understood his firstborn. Fear was in the driver seat, yet he would stick by him, no matter what. Alan wouldn't let Don drive him away…no matter how nasty it might get. No they were a family in it together for the long haul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Challenge Word: Mind Games - Part 4**

**Hopefully all errors have been caught. The muse provided an idea…this is no longer a one shot, but it is WIP. Hopefully the muse will continue to flow. I did try to add a bit of humor at the end...did it work? **

**Reviews help inspire the muse…so let me know what you think if you are willing, but thanks for reading even if you don't review.**

**Disclaimer: not mine, I just play with them.  
Rating: PG-13 (**_**I think it is really Kt but if the question changes it…well to be safe. Next chapter back to Kt)**_**  
Word Count: 2435**

---------------------------------------------------

Charlie analyzed his brother sleeping patterns while simultaneously counting the repetitions to the respirator. Although his laptop was sitting adjacent to his chair, he couldn't bring himself to pick it up. Images of Don's ordeal flashed through his mind.

Don had been mentally and physically tortured all because of him. _Why did I ignore the first two emails? _ Thankfully he had noticed the third one, but thinking it was a joke he had just sent wrong answers until the sixth email. The attachment sent with the sixth email had changed everything. A picture of his brother battered and bloody.

Charlie had reread the email over and over almost committing it to memory. The words haunted his dreams and several nightmares had Don pointing a finger at him and then accusing him of not loving him. He could see the words in his mind even now.

_Well, I see that you don't love your brother after all. Every time you give us a wrong answer he pays, so far he has a few broken ribs and a few broken fingers. The ankle doesn't count…he tried to flee. Silly boy thought he could run away._

_It's not our fault he fell when my boys got a little rough with him, now is it. So technically he started with a sprained ankle before I laid a hand on him._

_So do you love your brother or not? If you want him to live…you better help us and not tell anyone. Of course we won't care if he dies…but will you?_

Tears flowed freely down his cheek as he thought about the sixth email. Charlie couldn't work and he couldn't tell anyone how scared he was to read an email now. Don wasn't the only one scarred during this awful situation.

At first he had complied and kept it a secret only giving some correct answers vainly searching for a mathematical solution that would rescue his brother and not destroy the Los Angeles area. But then he discovered their objective and he couldn't keep giving them the correct answers nor could he allow his brother to be killed because of him.

With a heavy heart he had turned to Colby. He didn't know why he asked him first for help, but Colby had taken charge and quickly contacted Megan. His emotions were numb as he feverishly tried to accomplish all of the necessary tasks.

Two major threats to neutralize, one the water supply plus uncover the bomb before it would release toxic gas into the city and the most important objective locate his missing brother alive. Although the mad man had been smart, he hadn't stood a chance against Don's team.

Motivated to bring their leader home, they had burned the midnight oil, and finally gotten a break when David found the license plate of the van that had kidnapped a federal agent. Colby had gotten the picture of the leader from the surveillance tapes and the whole thing began to unravel as they planned their rescue of the missing agent.

Charlie had watched them interrogate Matt Femmel through the glass. He had bragged about hurting his brother.

"You should have seen him plead, he begged me to stop. The man's been broken. How does it feel to know you got there too late?" Femmel cackled as they dragged him out. He didn't stop laughing until he accidentally tripped.

Megan had driven Charlie home. Colby had managed to catch them before they left the building.

"Charlie, I'm afraid that Femmel had a little accident. Nothing serious just a few bruises and maybe a twisted ankle, but he's not laughing anymore. You remember that." Colby kept his face straight but a smirk escaped on the last sentence. "Tell Don we will be by as soon as they let him have visitors. Keep us updated."

---------------------------------------

Don opened his eyes and blinked a few times trying to clear up his vision. A hazy recollection of the doctor's last response, something about they needed him more alert in case he had another setback. So he wouldn't be sedated enough to induce a coma but it would allow him to rest, at times.

As his eyes came into focus so did his reality. Control, his control was definitely missing. The machines forced the air into his lungs. Pain announced its presence at least in his upper body; his lower body might as well not exist. _Paralyzed…I'll never walk again. They're just trying to spare my feelings. _

Another forced breath announced the unnatural rhythm of the machines. The gentle beeps surrounded him as well as the left hand was once again strapped down. He couldn't move. Various emotions flooded him. _Not again…please not again._

"Don look at me, you're safe." A hand touched his brother's face. Charlie tried not to react to his brother's flinch. So he repeated the words hoping to get his brother to look at him. "Don you're safe…no one will hurt you again. You're finally safe."

Through misty eyes he turned to face the voice. _Charlie, it's Charlie. Please, I need my hand free. _ Tears fall down as he tries to communicate with his brother. The air rushed into his lungs creating a very vulnerable sensation.

Finally Charlie thinks about the strap holding the good hand down. "Oh, I'm so sorry bro. We have to do this when you're sleeping or unless one of us is watching you. You try to pull the tube out, and we can't let you do that yet. I know it hurts." He captured the hand and squeezed it as he used his other hand to wipe away the tears on his older brother's face. "I'm sorry…Don. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to step out for a bit. I need to check his vitals. I'll be cleaning his wounds; it will take some time. You can come back and visit with him when I get the tasks finished."

Charlie reluctantly let go and he could have sworn he saw his brother's eyes pleading for him not to leave him alone. So he spoke to him, "Don…I'll be back just as soon as they let me. You be good and don't give this pretty nurse any problems." He winked and quickly kissed the top of his brother's head. Then he simply walked out the door wishing he could stay.

The nurse though professional could sense that her patient was distressed. So she talked to him hoping that it would help to calm him down. She worked quickly as possible, but it was time for a sponge bath and tending to his multiple wounds would take some time.

"Don, I see your feeling a little shy, but you've got nothing to be ashamed of. You're a very handsome and strong man." She started with the bandage on his right hand. "I'll leave you covered as long as possible. Why don't you close your eyes and try to rest." She hummed a simple tune hoping it would help him to release the tension.

Don didn't want to rest; he couldn't explain it. Anytime someone touched him other than his brother or Dad he felt as if he was being violated. _Will I ever enjoy a woman's touch or feel normal again. What's wrong with me? _ Tears flowed and he couldn't help it.

Sandy felt her patient tense up and realized he would need assistance to relax. The doctor had already approved something just in case it was needed. "Mr. Eppes, I'm going to give you something to help you rest…I'll wait till your under before I finish…Let me call your brother back." The nurse pushed a sedative into his IV. As soon as she finished administrating it, she called for the Professor.

Charlie quickly stepped over to his brother and held his hand. "I've got you, you're safe…. Go to sleep Don…no one is going to touch you while I'm keeping watch. I promise."

The nurse smiled at the professor. "Thanks, you wouldn't think a man that looked this fine-looking would be so shy."

"He's not, but something's happened, something awful…you don't think they," he couldn't bring himself to ask.

"No, he wasn't sexually assaulted if that's what your afraid of." She looked at him uncertain how to continue. "I think it has something to do with the lost of control. He can't control anything; he is totally dependent. It may have to do with shame more than anything else and that is actually a normal reaction. We just have to remind him of his strengths."

"How soon before we can wean him off the respirator?" Charlie inquired while he rubbed circles on his brother's good hand.

A male voice answered, "Let's not rush it. I think we tried to do it too soon last time. Let's let his body heal at a little slower pace. He has gone through a lot of trauma. As soon as it is advisable, we will wean him off." Doctor Stone replied a man in his forties.

"I'm not in any hurry, but I know he is. He's really emotional. It's not a normal reaction for Don."

"But this situation is far from normal. He's paralyzed, on a respirator and dealing with major emotional stress. Frankly I'd be more concerned if he was being stoic and detached." Stone examined the patient and scribbled some notations on the clipboard.

"When he gets a little more control, Don will most likely try to hide his feelings and that will be the most dangerous time, I'm afraid. Didn't you say that he's done some therapy?" Doctor Stone inquired and then got really quiet.

Charlie nodded and tried to sooth his brother as he could sense his uneasiness of being touched by two different people. Although the nurse was efficient and quick, it appeared that Don was getting more restless with the added attention.

_Don felt hands touching him and he just wanted to be free. The bat bounced off his skull and shoulders. Something was stopping his breathing; a tube, he needed it out, now. A hand held him down, but he tugged with all his might and pulled at the object_.

Charlie was in shock for a split second as his brother forcibly wrenched his hand free. Before anyone could react, the hand was grabbing the tube and trying to yank it free.

Sandy reacted quickly. She grabbed the man's hand and shoved Charlie out of the way. Before Don could do too much damage, the left hand was once again strapped down. He had pulled a stitch, so she raced to get some gauze.

The doctor reexamined the patient. "We got it before he did too much damage. I'm sorry, but you're not to unstrap his hand until we can wean him off the respirator. He could do permanent damage to himself. You don't want that. I'm going to increase his sedatives. He's just too agitated."

"Sir, you need to step out of the room, while we finish our exam. As soon as it is possible, you can sit with him. But please leave him strapped down; it is for his own good."

Sandy understood that the brother was scared. "It's not you're fault, it's really uncomfortable…it's natural for him to do anything to pull the tube out," as the nurse guided him out of the room.

Charlie left feeling like a failure. He bungled the job and his brother paid the price. His father was walking towards him. He couldn't help it, he sobbed. Alan threw his arms around him.

"Please, tell me he's alright…tell me I haven't lost my boy." Alan patted his younger son's back and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Charlie couldn't get control of his emotions and Alan feared the worse. Luckily the Doctor Stone came out at that moment and heard the father's question.

"Mr. Eppes, Don has had a setback. He tried to yank out the tube. We have to keep his left hand strapped down, but actually he is progressing quite well. I don't think he harm himself even with the stunt he just pulled."

The doctor continued, "He isn't in a drug-induced coma, but he is heavily sedated. He won't wake up as much but he's responding to the treatment…so you can feel upbeat for now. We've got a long way to go before he is out of danger, but he is improving."

Stone motioned for the two gentlemen to sit in the chairs in the waiting area. Charlie managed to get his emotions under control. Alan kept his hand on his son's arm.

"Don has so many things to overcome. The swelling isn't coming down, yet. But the chest tube is doing its job. I think we will be weaning him off in a few days, but I'd rather be cautious with everything he's endured at this time. So let's give him a week. I'll be monitoring for complications that can show up from being on a respirator, but on the whole I'm pleased with his progress." The doctor smiled encouragingly.

Charlie had to ask, "Doc, do you think my brother will ever walk again?"

"Charlie, I can't say. These types of injuries are difficult to call. I'm still optimistic and you should be too. We must help Don to believe he can recover as a depressed patient can totally hinder any healing that's possible. He's depressed enough…but I can't start any anti-depressants yet. So your support is really important to his recovery."

"Can we see him?" Alan inquired.

"As soon as the nurse is finished she will allow you back in the room. Right now, sleep is his best medicine. You've both been very helpful with his recuperation." Stone replied as he left the men in the room with his patient.

Alan stood next to his firstborn. He couldn't bear to leave him alone. Fear gripped his heart. "Donny, I'm ordering you to stop giving me a heart attack. Have pity on your old man." Changing tactics, "Donny, you're a mess and I'm gonna fuss over you for several months to come. Just try to stop me."

Unable to sit, he stroked his son's left arm. Just you wait…you're gonna get tired of rib eye. Sorry I can't serve you beer for some time I'm afraid. But as soon as you're able, we'll be eating some red meat."

Charlie crossed over to his father, "Dream of rib-eyes Don. Some mash potatoes and fried shrimp. All your favorites…you might even hate them when we get done with you. I'll cook. I'll try not to burn the steaks…well most of the time."


	5. Chapter 5

**ALEO and Jels - Thanks for betaing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: not mine, I just play with them.  
Rating: PG **

**Word Count: 2398**

**Feedback: Feeds the Muse**

**Sorry it took so long to update, hopefully it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think.**

**Challenge Word: Mind Games - Part 5**

* * *

A drug induced haze created a place where time drifted without any real meaning. Don's condition hadn't shown any marked improvement. Pain continued to be his constant companion although not feeling his legs bothered him. The ache in his chest was unbearable at times but then the machine would force air in his lungs and it would dissipate for a moment, relieving the pressure causing his pain.

Frustrated at the lack of movement, being unable to even communicate about the simplest things did little to improve his attitude. Even worse were the times he would awaken and felt invisible as no one noticed him. It was difficult to open his eyes, but he could hear the conversations about him, the whispers and movement. Don tried screaming to show his family he was conscious but all that escaped was a thin moan. Voices would respond to illustrate they were concerned before fading in the distance.

Then his time would stand still once again, and he was drifting but going nowhere. But the rhythm of the machines surrounded him, reminding him how much of a cripple Don had become just because he was Charlie's brother. Worse, he was totally dependent on the nurses and the equipment to survive.

_Damn it…Charlie it's your fault, I'm stuck here…why couldn't you have loved me…why? He would dream about shooting his brother and then his heart would pound and he couldn't breathe. _ _In one of his more lucid moments he would feel_ _Charlie pat his hand and he wanted to snap his brother's neck in two…but Charlie would live another day because he couldn't move…he was safe for now._

_Other times in his dreams he would snap his brother's scrawny neck. Why? In his mind's eye he could see his brother asking, "Why?" with his puppy dog eyes just as his hands wrapped around Charlie's neck and applied the right amount of force, just so. _

_Then he would break out in a cold sweat or be off sync with the respirator and hate the sensation as more drugs were pumped into his system._

Don woke up and looked around, hearing Charlie speaking the word Thursday and his recollection of the past four days were murky at best. Everyone smiled and gave all sorts of encouragement, but he didn't feel alive or better. He still couldn't move his body, and his only form of freedom had been forcibly ended as his left arm was strapped down and his other arm was immobilized due to the dislocated shoulder. Tears of frustration threatened to well up in his eyes as his father and brother tried taking turns to entertain a very irritated agent.

Then shame would almost overwhelm him as he remembered wanting to snap his brother's neck in two. A gentle hand would touch him as tears gathered in his eyes. But something had changed because for the first time, he controlled the airflow into his lungs…_am I getting better?_

I need to get out of here. Thank God, they can't hear my twisted thoughts. I don't hate you Charlie, I just can't look at you and yet I can't look away, either. In my head I know it has nothing to do with you, but I can't let you waste your valuable time by spending it here. You should be doing something important. Special. Your life's work …

Pain cut off his thoughts, as he had to focus on just breathing. If he could breathe through the pain it got better otherwise it would threaten to drag him back into being unconscious. The stupid machines would then intervene and he could feel his body being controlled and manipulated all in the name of healing. _Did he want to get better or would it be best to just let go._

Somewhere down deep a quiet voice screamed _enough_. _It's time to get well…you need to get out of here even if it means you'll never walk again. _

He opened his eyes. Through a blurry vision he could see the starkness of the white cubicle. Then a curly head block his view. _How many times had he gone through this exact same situation_, he wondered. The beeps of the machines didn't make him feel any better.

"Don, you're safe…you hear me."

Don tried to move his hand and realized it was trapped. Sweat beaded on his brow and he found it harder to hear anything that was being said. Images flooded his mind and he struggled because he didn't want to die. _God when will this nightmare end, Please someone come find me, please._

"Please you have to let me release his left hand. Don't you understand, he was tortured almost to death…I won't let him harm self again." Charlie begged the nurse checking his brother's charts. How he wished Sandy was on duty but instead the dragon woman was on watch. Charlie had to find a way to reach her. _She has to have a heart somewhere, right?_

Ms. Cortez pushed her glasses on her nose and glanced at the charts. Yet, when Charlie reached for the strap holding his brother's hand captive, her eyes communicated quite effectively, that he was not to release Don's hand.

Remembering the last episode he complied. Charlie looked away for a moment and tried to compose himself. He wanted to scream at this woman with curly light brown hair and wondered if the bun on the top of her head made her inhuman. He could only watch when she put the chart down and walked over to the patient and continued to ignore his silent plea. Just as he was about to defy her anyway, she walked over to his brother and placed her hand on his bound shoulder.

"Agent Eppes when I tell you to do so, I want you to cough." With experience learned from working with her patients she quickly and effectively removed the tube out of his mouth. Then she fitted a nasal canal so that he could still receive oxygen. "If you keep improving you may be moved to a private room in another week provided there aren't any further complications."

Don licked his lips and tried to speak, but instead he started coughing. He attempted to reposition his hand but found it was still strapped down raising his anxiety levels and exacerbating his coughing spell.

She glanced at the professor for a moment before she addressed her patient. "Agent Eppes, I do hope we won't have to keep you here much longer, I think you'll be more comfortable in a private room, don't you?" She released his left arm from the strap and checked to make sure his right shoulder was still secured correctly in the immobilizer.

"In a couple of days they will start you on physical therapy for your shoulder. Once we know your upper body can handle it, we will work on helping you feel more dependent. If you will do your lung exercises, I'm hoping to avoid placing you back on a ventilator. The doctor wanted to wait one more day before we tried this but…due to your unique circumstances we are trying to accommodate your special needs. I need you to rest quietly, can you do that for me?" She smiled trying to lighten the mood as she spooned him a few ice cubes to suck on.

Don nodded as he enjoyed the cool sensations of the ice cubes. He suddenly felt exhausted and simply closed his eyes to rest. He prayed he could stay off the respirator and drifted off to sleep.

Ms. Cortez raised an eyebrow at Charlie and motioned for him to leave the cubicle so she could speak to him. "Professor, normally someone with his injuries is on a respirator for several weeks. The chest tube has done its job, therefore removed and the…"

"Look, I appreciate what you have done for my brother. But I think feeling so confined has been harming his recovery not helping him." Charlie's fighting back stance might have been comical if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"Which is why we are trying this approach. But if it puts him at any risk, we will do what it takes to keep him alive. He is not dying on my watch." Her eyes softened as she watched the younger brother trying in earnest to regain control of his emotions. "You have to find time for yourself. Mr. Eppes will be our special guest for a bit longer. You can't stop living to take care of your brother."

Charlie glanced at his brother. "I hear what you're saying but I need to be here when he wakes up. Then, maybe I can take your suggestion."

Ms. Cortez smiled. "Just pace yourself. Buzz me if he needs anything."

Charlie watched her leave. He couldn't help himself as he once again scrutinized the many injuries Don had experienced. A dislocated right shoulder, most of his fingers broken on his right hand, bruised kidney, punctured lung, broken ribs, and a swollen spine. _God, what if Don can't ever walk again…will our relationship survive?_

A sigh escaped his lips at the thought of Don never walking again. Then he continued the list of injuries. Don still had to deal with a fractured right thigh, a broken right ankle and a sprained left ankle. Charlie wondered, if not being able to feel his legs was a blessing in disguise? Then the beeps and sounds of the room reminded him how close he had come to never seeing his brother open his eyes, again. "Don open your eyes for me."

Don heard his brother's soft plea but he just couldn't face him right now. So it was easier to pretend he was sound asleep. How could he explain wanting to kill his brother. Nothing felt normal. But a sound pulled him out of his pity party. Someone was crying. Without thinking, he opened his eyes. He reached with his left hand before he thought. "Buddy, what's wrong?"

Charlie remained speechless. Instead he grabbed his brother's good hand and sat down next to him. Stroking his older brother's hand, he beamed. The smile remained on his face even when his brother couldn't stay awake and slipped into his first peaceful sleep since this whole nightmare began.

At least Charlie prayed it was a peaceful sleep. Lately, all he experienced was nightmares. _I thought searching for you was the worse, but my algorithms can't help you speed up your healing. Everyone says you are a miracle, beating the odds. Please Don you've got to make a full recovery. I admit you're looking better. The first time I saw you when you had been rescued I thought we were too late. Then you moaned. Such a sweet sound. _

_Damn that first email. _Charlie berated himself for a good ten minutes for not answering the first email. _ How was I to know that ignoring that idiot would lead us down this very dark path? _

In his mind's eye he could read the first message over and over again. It was short and to the point.

* * *

_Hey, Mr. Math Whiz Professor! You're so smart, why don't you match wits with me? You have one hour to respond._

_Signed,_

_The smarter man._

* * *

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck and proceeded to recollect the second one that followed.

_I see… you're ignoring me! That was a mistake; unfortunately, someone will have to pay…how do you feel about that? If you don't respond in forty-five minutes, someone you love will pay the price._

_Signed,_

The smarter man.

* * *

Charlie couldn't help it; he started pacing back and forth. The cubicle was tight space but he couldn't stop his mind from thinking about the emails. "Damn it, why didn't I get security on those emails right away. Don to think you paid the ultimate price because of my stupidity!" He must have screamed the words out loud because suddenly Don's eyes were open and he was asking him a question. How long have I been ignoring him?

Don licked his lips and tried again. "Charlie, damn it, answer me?"

"Sorry bro, could you repeat the question? I must have missed it." As he stepped closer and grabbed his frustrated brother's hand.

Don inhaled, "I can see that. You're going to get kicked out of here if you don't calm down. What's got you so agitated?"

What I need is a way to distract him; he does not need to hear this. "Look, I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep. Don't worry about me. I'll work it out, just a stupid math problem, I can't solve yet."

"Nice try…now spill. What is really going on?" Concern radiated out of his eyes but he didn't have a problem showing a little integration trick either. One way or the other you're going to spill your guts…little brother.

Charlie knew only a half truth would work when his brother was like this. Since Don wasn't in top form, he felt he could pull the wool over his eyes at least for a little while. "I was thinking about the jerk that did this to you. I wish I could have five minutes with him. I think a baseball bat could teach him a few valuable lessons, don't you agree?"

"Charlie…let it go. You're not to blame. Now get out of here so I can rest will you."

"Sure, Dad should be up in a bit. I'll see you tomorrow." He almost raced out of the room. Don had given him an out and he planned on using it. He almost kissed his dad when he accidentally bumped into him. "Sorry, Don resting. He's off the ventilator and I need to take care of something. Do you mind if I leave?"

Alan smiled, "No, because that was the plan. So Don is getting better. I just pray we don't have any more complications. See you tomorrow." He shook his head as Charlie practically raced out of the ICU ward. Walking into the cubicle he noticed a machine had disappeared. Oh there were plenty of machines still around, but the one monitoring his son's heart rate seemed to be fine. Taking a seat, he started his watch. Sleep well son, sweet dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Mind Games

Part 6

* * *

Charlie raced out of the hospital but his mind kept replaying the messages over and over. Could he have reacted differently, could he have prevented Don from winding up in the hospital in the first place?

_Hey, Mr. Math Whiz Professor! You're so smart, why don't you match wits with me? You have one hour to respond._

_Signed,_

The smarter man. (1st)

_I see… you're ignoring me! That was a mistake; unfortunately, someone will have to pay…how do you feel about that? If you don't respond in forty-five minutes, someone you love will pay the price._

_Signed,_

The smarter man.(2nd)

_Just how smart are you? Can you save the world? Are you willing to risk everything …if you had to choose between your math or your loved ones which one would you pick? Do you really love your brother?_

_Keep ignoring me but will your brother appreciate it?_

_Signed,_

You know who.(5th)

Charlie found himself running aimlessly in the hospital parking lot as each email flashed in front of his eyes. Now Charlie could see how each email up the ante. Matt Femmel had taken pleasure in hurting an innocent bystander. How much damage had he done with each passing email. Had he started with a finger and then added another finger to the mix.

_Well, I see that you don't love your brother after all. Every time you give us a wrong answer he pays, so far he has a few broken ribs and a few broken fingers. The ankle doesn't count…he tried to flee. Silly boy thought he could run away. It's not our fault he fell when my boys got a little rough with him, now is it. So technically he started with a sprained ankle before I laid a hand on him._

_So do you love your brother or not? If you want him to live…you better help us and not tell anyone. Of course we won't care if he dies…but will you? (6th)_

Charlie for the first time understood Don's need to be physical as running gave him clarity. Finally a direction and a plan popped into his mind and he stopped his aimless running and backtracked to the car. Charlie had only one destination in mind. He needed to see this whack job now. Why did he pick me? He rushed through security as fast as possible. Once he was upstairs he sought out David. "David you have got to get me to see him."

David took one look at Charlie and pushed him gently towards an empty integration room. "Charlie, I need you to calm down. I'm sorry, but I can't let you see him. Don would have my hide if I let him anywhere near you. He's already hurt your family enough…"

"Dammit David, I have some questions, please you have to help me."

"Write them down, I'll ask them but you're not going anywhere near that animal. Don't think I won't hesitate to throw you out and not allow you back up here." He softened his tone, "Charlie right now your place is with Don. He needs your support."

"Dammit, don't you think I know that. But how can I look my brother in the eye, knowing I caused this. It's all my fault."

Colby entered unnoticed and walked up behind Charlie and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Charlie how much sleep have you had?"

"Not much," he muttered and he stared at the floor unable to express himself. Anger consumed him and he needed to hit someone or something.

"David, I'm clocking out early. Come on Charlie, you're coming with me." A silent communication passed between the two partners and David smiled to demonstrate his support in Colby's plan.

"Please, I have to ask him some questions…don't do this, I need to see him. Don needs me to do this, you have to help me."

"Colby will write your questions down and I'll wait with you while he asks them, but I'm not changing my mind, Charlie. You're not going anywhere near that animal as long as one of us is alive. Not happening."

The lack of sleep, feeling defeated, Charlie allowed himself to be led away. By the time he found himself thrust into Colby's passenger seat, tears were streaming down his cheeks. After arriving at Colby's apartment complex, he found himself half carried and supported into the living room and Charlie was sobbing uncontrollably and literally cried himself to sleep as exhaustion finally took over.

Charlie woke up several hours later and stumbled back into Colby's living room.

"Good, now lets get a decent meal into you. Then, we're heading to the gym, where you're going to pound a certain punching bag into a pulp. Once you're clear headed we'll make a plan. You can tell me your important questions and together we'll search for the answers your seeking. But Charlie, to be honest I don't think any answer will do what you think it will. You're angry about Don's condition."

Charlie flew off the handle, "What do you know about it. What do any of you know about it? He's paralyzed because I was arrogant. I thought it was all a game, I waited too late to get you in the picture and now Don may never recover. Never. How can he even look me in the eye? He hates me, I know I would."

"Fine, he hates you, so you hate him back?"

Charlie's head snapped up, not expecting Colby's response. "No, dammit. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand, way more than you think I do." He placed a plate of eggs in front of Charlie. "Now eat, if you want to leave, you'll eat."

In defeat, Charlie ate a few bites, but once he put the food in his mouth his mind shut down and his body responded. He ate half of the plate before he pushed it away, unable to eat another bite. He expected a fight on his hands, but Colby just smiled and took the plate away.

"Alright, let's hit the gym."

A few hours later, a drowned rat Charlie and Colby headed towards the FBI headquarters, at least Charlie assumed that was the destination. But when he inspected the roads a little closer, he realized that Colby hadn't chosen that route at all.

"Colby, where are you taking me now? I hit the bag until my arms burned and I couldn't even lift them anymore, then you push me into a shower and wouldn't let me out. I didn't even have a change of clothes and your sweat clothes makes me look like some kind overgrown kid…"

"Sit back and enjoy the view. You're along for the ride, so you might as well accept that I'm in charge right now."

"Bully."

"Yep, call me names, but you need this. You'll see. When your head is clear, then and only then will we talk."

"I don't want to talk…I want answers." The hum of the engine, exhaustion pulled at him again and he drifted. He hadn't expected to wake up in a remote area with a cabin in the middle of nowhere. "I thought you were taking me to the beach. Where are we?"

Colby didn't answer but just thrust a backpack into Charlie's hands. "Go change."

"How did you get my clothes?"

"I have my ways, now change. For the next few days this will be your home."

"Don needs me."

"You need this more and Don will understand."

"He'll think I've deserted him, I can't…"

"The moment you left the hospital, you picked your place. Right now, Alan will fill in for you. I'm not taking you back until you get your head clear. Revenge doesn't feel as good as you imagine, its poison. So you might as well relax and enjoy the view. What are those important questions you want me to ask?"

Charlie slumped in defeat. He wouldn't win in a fight, but as he sat down his mood changed a bit. He needed answers and maybe just maybe, Colby could get them. "Fine, we'll do it your way for now."

* * *

**A/N:** My health isn't back to normal but I found this chapter on my computer so I finished it. My muse for this story is lacking. I'm hoping to spark it alive, but I had never intended to turn this one shot into a story. I don't even remember the plan I had back when.

Unfortunately, health has been an issue since the end of 2008. Just when I think I've gotten over one thing, another issue pops up. It certainly isn't awful, so I plan to try to write a few minutes each day, and maybe some chapters will get written and posted. No promises on quick updates but hopefully it can move toward an ending.

I'm trying to be good and write new stories on the computer and post after finished. But I also want to wrap up some stories. 'Minute to Minute' and 'Vanished' are my first priority, as I don't have a direction right now for this one. I felt I needed to give a heads up. I don't really know medical stuff and I knew this one was most likely out of my reach. I should have left it as a one shot, I guess. Kind of frustrated with my writing right now, so I'll quick rambling…

Reviews do spark the muse, so maybe you can inspire me more. It was reviews that got me in trouble in the first place when I caved and wrote more…so I'm open but right now I just don't know what to do.


End file.
